Appareil photo
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Ou quand un manipulateur se fait attraper par un psychopathe... YAOI Draco/Colin et mention HP/DM


**Appareil photo**

_Petite fic qui m'est venue à l'esprit alors que je cherchait des vidéos sur youtube de Queers as folk..._

_Il n'y a aucun rapport, mais c'est comme ça!^^_

_J'avais envie de me couper royalement de __mes autre fic... Dont les chapitres arrivent, ne vous en faites pas^^ ( quand j'aurai assez de motivation...)_

_Ce n'est pas un HP/DM , mais un Draco/Colin.^^ Donc, homophobes, membres de l'association de contre OOC, dehors..._

_Pourquoi Crivey? Tout simplement car... Colin est fouineur! XD_

_Rien n'est à moi, tout à R..._

_Je dédie cet OS à Audrey Niffenegger, pour avoir créé une histoire hors du temps... Au sens propre et au figuré._

_Bonne lecture! ;-D_

* * *

_J_e le lui avait dit, en plus.

Je lui avait dit que j'allais le lui faire bouffer.

Son putain d'appareil.

Lequel?

Celui de Crivey, qu'elle question!

Je l'ai toujours détesté, ce type.

Rien qu'à Poudlard, toujours dans les pattes de Potter, pardon, de mon mari, à piailler « Oooooh, Harry! Tu es mon héro! Comme tu es fort! »

Je ne me serais guère étonné, s'il lui avait dit « Harry Harry Harry! je veux te sucer, tu acceptes? Sinon, tu préfères m'enculer? »

Pathétique.

Ce gars est pa-thé-tique.

A emprisonner la vie des autres dans une foutue boîte, comme pour les garder avec soi, ces morceaux de bonheur auxquels il n'était jamais convié.

A ça! Il est seul, Colin.

Il n'a pas d'amis, pas de famille, et Potter l'a abandonné.

Je pourrai presque le plaindre.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Car il vient de m'annoncer que demain, je n'aurai plus de vies.

Qu'es-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça avec un tel mouchard dans le coin, aussi?

Je deviens vraiment inconscient, avec l'âge.

Vous voulez savoir, hein, bande de fouineurs?

Évidemment. Vous êtes tous des Colin Crivey, sur cette terre, plus personne ne respecte les secrets.

Surtout Crivey.

Mais je suis d'humeur magnanime, alors je vais vous répondre.

* * *

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Vas-y, plus foooooort!

- Tu aimes ça, hein, pétasse?

- Yes! Draco, vas-y!

- On dit quoi, Blaise?

- S'il-te-plaît, mon cher!

- Tiens!

_Clic. _Le son distinctif d'un appareil photo les fit sursauter. Draco s'interrompit brusquement et se leva du lit conjugal.

QUI avait osé?

Il fureta dans toute la chambre, dans la belle maison victorienne mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et tomba sur un Blaise tremblotant de froid, qui l'attendait, visiblement. Cela l'agaça encore plus.

- Rhabille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je veux que dans dix minutes, tu sois loin.

. Mais...

Le blond ne laissa pas au black le temps de répliquer et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard.**

- Chéri, tu m'aimes, hein?

Le brun se pressa langoureusement contre son époux, le journaliste Draco Malfoy, l'amoureux parfait. Cela faisait bien 2 ans qu'ils étaient liés devant la mairie par l'acte sacré de l'union, et le bond était toujours aussi parfait.

Harry avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Tous ses amis devaient faire face à des problèmes de couples, mais lui, non!

Son mari était l'homme idéal.

Qui, d'ailleurs, se levait à présent pour leur faire un café, si Potter en croyait les effluves du liquide noir qui sortaient de la cuisine.

Il geignit un peu de devoir se lever mais le fit quand même, l'idée de pouvoir profiter de Draco balaya toute trace de feignante.

Arrivé à la hauteur du blond, le sauveur du monde sorcier pu admirer le postérieur de son mari, qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à préparer des toasts.

Harry sourit.

Qu'il avait de la chance!

* * *

**Le même jour**

Draco grimaça quand il sentit deux bras frêles l'enserrer par derrière.

Dieu ce qu'il haïssait ce mec!

Mais Potter avait ses avantages. Son magnifique pécule, sa soumission et son statut en faisaient partie.

Le blond n'aurait voulu le quitter pour tout l'or du monde. Qui renoncerait à autant de baise, de fric et de popularité?

Pas lui, en tout cas.

Il se força donc à se retourner pour l'embrasser fugacement sur les lèvres et il tenta un sourire lubrique, qui dut marcher, si on en croyait à la lueur de luxure qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son esclave sexuel.

Harry, soit un cœur, et va m'attendre dans la chambre. Prépare un jouet.

Ce dernier obtempéra sur un dernier baiser et quitta la pièce, pour le plus grand bonheur du blond.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se détendre devant une bonne tasse de café, il entendit le tapotement caractéristique d'une chouette qui tapait contre la vitre. Il leva un sourcil. Il alla récupérer la lettre et la lu. A la fin, le papier couleur pêche lui tomba des mains et il tomba au sol, tremblant. Ce fut dans cet état que retrouva Harry Potter son époux, trois heures plus tard.

La missive avait disparu, quand à elle.

_Cher Malfoy,_

_Je me demande si tu te souviendra de moi, en lisant cette lettre. _

_Non? _

_Ah, c'est vrai, ton cerveau de sang pur a dû me rayer de son centre d'attention..._

_Hier, je marchais tranquillement dans la rue de Flowers Garden quand j'ai entendu ton nom crié dans une des maisons. Intrigué, je me suis accoudé à la fenêtre et devine quoi? Je t'ai vu en pleine action, avec un noir des plus craquant, qui hurlait de plaisir sous tes coups de butoir. _

_Quel plaisir de vous voir ainsi!_

_Si tu savais comme tu es beau..._

_Rien que de t'écrire me fait bander comme un cheval._

_Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai sortit mon appareil photo- que je ne quitte jamais, tu le saurais si tu t'étais interressé à moi- et j'ai pris un fabuleux cliché de vous, vous êtes magnifiques..._

_Ce serait dommage, qu'il tombe dans les mains de Potter, n'est-ce pas?_

_Voilà le sujet de ma lettre._

_Dans deux jours, je vais aller voir Harry à son bureau, pour lui apporter la preuve flagrante qu'il est cocu... Je brûle d'envie d'immortaliser son visage déformé par la tristesse!_

_Je t'enverrai le tirage de ton époux, si tu veux._

_Nul besoin de jubiler comme tu le fais sans doute à cet instant, j'ai pris toutes les mesures pour que ton amoureux transi reçoive son dû en temps et en heure, avec ou sans ton accord._

_Comment on se sent, quand tout nous tombe dessus?_

_Je sens que tu vas découvrir cette nouvelle situation, dans deux jours, exactement._

* * *

- Tu es sûr, chéri?

- Mais oui, amour, c'est simple... soupira le blond en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son époux, tu ars quelques jours en province chez ma cousine Pléiade et tu te refais une santé, car j'en ai ma claque de te voire si pâle, et je te rejoins là bas, et nous irons directement à Staadt, en Suisse, où il y a les meilleurs station thermales.

- Roooooh, tu es si romantique, mon amour!

Draco lui sourit difficilement et se demanda impatiemment quand il allait finir de le serrer dans ses bras, ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais il était en train de s'étouffer, lui...

Avec tact, il se détacha de l'étreinte passionnée de son époux et partit illico par la cheminée destination: le logement d'un certain Crivey...

* * *

Il atterrit sur les fesses, grimaçant devant l'humiliation. Il se releva prestement, et regarda autour de lui, espérant que personne ne l'aurait vu.

Son regard se figea à la vue d'un petit blondinet assis dans un fauteuil, qui le fixait intensément.

Et merde.

Draco resta sur place, défiant silencieusement son ennemi d'entamer la conversation, immobile.

Crivey haussa nonchalamment des épaules, semblant dire que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance et prit la parole, un sourire incroyablement satisfait au visage, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre Draco le perdant du jeu...

- Malfoy, je t'attendais.

- Je ne suis pas là pour parler, ordure, cracha le blond en sortant sa baguette, je veux savoir où se trouve ce putain d'appareil photo, ainsi que le cliché me montrant dans une position... compromettante.

Colin eut un rictus désabusé et soupira tristement.

- Vois-tu, Dray, j'aurais vraiment mais vraiment voulu te les donner, et je l'aurais si celui que tu as trompé n'aurait pas été Harry Potter, mais l'être humain n'est pas très juste par définition et il déteste que l'on fasse du mal à ce qu'il aime. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'aime à la folie ce garçon...

- Il ne sera pas malheureux s'il ne connait pas l'histoire, argumenta le journaliste, n'aimant pas vraiment cette lueur étrange qui se trouvait dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur.

- Oh, mais mon ami, il ne sera pas triste longtemps! Déclara avec joie le plus petit, je serai là pour réparer les morceaux... Et toi, tu seras quelque part entre des planches et le monde souterrain, mon chéri.

- Tu... es un grand malade... bégaya Draco en reculant légèrement, inquiet.

- Oui... D'amour.

Sur ces mots, Crivey fit un geste de la main, et Malfoy se sentit partir dans l'inconscience, et il ferma les yeux, avalé par l'obscurité.

- Debouuuuuuuuut là dedans!

Draco grogna. Quelqu'un trouvait très malin de taper son front et son ventre à coups de poings...

- Mon petit Maaaaaaaaaalfoy!

Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant, encore groggy. Non... Crivey...

Il dut dire cette dernière phrase à haute voix car son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

- Oulalalala, Malfoy... Ce qu'on est intuitif, le matin...

- Que... fais-je ici? Articula difficilement le blond tout en essayant de se redresser, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien...

Peut-être étais-ce dû aux cordes qui encerclaient ses poignets au dessus de sa tête?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco sentait ses esprits revenir et... Il n'était pas content.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_Voilà, la première partie est finie :-D J'espère que ça vous as plu^^ je vous dit à plus tard pour la suite^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)_


End file.
